Next Lifetime
by CFierce116
Summary: Part Three of my Mini Series (Sequel to "Bad Habit" & "Fallen"). Tyia has vowed to become the girlfriend that Colby deserves. But she can't help but still be drawn to Joe. (Seth Rollins/OC/Roman Reigns) ONE SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: To my fellow fanfic writers out there: You ever just get an idea in your mind and you write it and you love it. Then you try sooooooooo hard to hold off posting it but you can't because it's constantly on your mind and you want to release it to the world? Yep, that's how part three of this mini series is. I swear, this has to the be the longest one shot in history (my bad!) but what can ya do? Thanks to everybody that has read the previous two parts of the series and if you haven't, please check out "Bad Habit" and "Fallen" before you read this one. Also, I know Eva Marie's real name is Natalie..but I used Eva Marie because I felt like it. #DealWithIt Ok, enough of my rambling. Enjoy :-)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE characters in this story. Only person I own is Tyia and my dramatic imagination. I wish I owned Joe or Colby. LAWD!**_

* * *

_Now what am I supposed to do_  
_When I want you in my world_  
_How can I want you for myself_  
_When I'm already someone's girl?_

_-Next Lifetime, Erykah Badu_

Tyia strolled into the bathroom, a smile etched onto her face. Things were definitely looking up for the trainer and couldn't have been better. It had been a couple of months since her salacious tryst with Joe and since then, Tyia focused on being a better girlfriend to Colby. After she sat down and had a conversation with herself, she realized that Colby deserved all of her attention and dedication. He was the best boyfriend that a woman could ask for. Many might think that there was something he did in their past to make her gravitate towards Joe but that simply wasn't the case. Colby never cheated on her and remained faithful to their connection despite the two being apart for a few years when he went to work for WWE and she remained in ROH. Although the two were on a break from each other, he was still there to comfort her when her dream of becoming a WWE diva came to an abrupt end, making her realize that he would always be there for her. For that fact alone, Tyia knew that Colby deserved the world and she planned to give it to him.

Her decision to become a better girlfriend didn't come without a few roadblocks however. Joe constantly text and called her, requesting to see her alone. Sure, the two of them had seen each other backstage since there was never a moment he wasn't by Colby's side but Tyia made sure that they were never by themselves again. She didn't want to talk about the incident with Joe; she merely wanted to forget it even happened. Joe continued on with his life, still dealing with the airhead Eva so why couldn't she move on with hers? As far as she was concerned, there was nothing for them to talk about. They made a huge mistake. The only thing they shared in common was Colby, nothing else.

Tyia quickly entered the bathroom stall to handle her business before she had to make her way towards the ring area for a quick training session with the rest of the divas. A pay per view was coming up and she had to make sure they were on their A game for the show. She just hoped that the session wouldn't ruin her good mood, something that often happened when she saw how lackadaisical some of the divas were when it came to their in ring performance. Shaking her head at the thought, Tyia heard the bathroom door swing open, two animated voices filling the room.

"So what is it that you had to tell me that couldn't wait after training?" one voice that Tyia recognized as Danielle, known to the WWE Universe as Summer Rae, asked.

"You'll never believe what Joe asked me last night."

Tyia cringed at the sound of Eva's voice. She tried her best to remain professional towards the woman but she couldn't help but admit everything about the faux red head woman irritated her.

"What?"

"He asked me to move in with him."

Tyia's hazel eyes widened in disbelief at Eva's announcement, her head snapping up. Joe asked her to move in with him? The way he made things seem to both Colby and their other best friend, Jon, he was merely having fun with the woman. Something to do when he wanted to blow off steam. Tyia rolled her eyes, realizing that either Joe lied straight through his teeth about how serious his relationship with Eva was or the fact that he didn't care to inform the woman what his true intentions were. Typical shitty behavior from Joe.

"I didn't realize that the relationship was that serious. Moving in together is a big step."

"Yeah, well I've been pushing him for a real commitment. We had been dating for a few months now, it's about time he took that next step. I'm just trying to snag him up before another woman catches his eye."

"So does he even want to live together? Or did he just offer because you forced it upon him?"

"Damn whose side are you on?" Eva smacked her lips. "Nobody forced Joe to do anything. He's a grown man. He could've said no. But he didn't because he wants to live with me. He cares about me and wants to make me happy."

_'If he cares about you then why has he been blowing up my phone after we had sex?'_ Tyia thought to herself with another roll of her eyes before quickly shaking the thought out of her head.

"I am on your side. Just don't want to see you hurt. But if you're happy, then I'm happy," Danielle assured her friend although her voice held a small disbelieving tone to it. Although Tyia couldn't see her face, she could tell that Danielle had her doubts about the news Eva shared with her.

"Dani, you worry too much. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to be. You'll see. Now we just gotta find you a man," Eva said with a chuckle. "You never know, maybe Joe can convince Colby to dump that bitch he's with and move on with you."

Tyia's hand clenched into a fist as the annoying laughter from the two women filled the bathroom. Once the door closed, she flushed the toilet and exited the stall. A range of emotions coursed through her body as she slightly shook from anger. Did this fake ass Jessica Rabbit wannabe truly think that Joe could make Colby dump her for her best friend that looked like a man? Sure, Tyia had made a colossal fuck up by having sex with Joe but she was trying to right that wrong. To actually be aware that Eva was plotting to break up her relationship made her hatred for the woman blossom exponentially.

As Tyia stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she couldn't help but feel as if something else was bothering her about the conversation she just heard between the two divas. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the news that Joe asked Eva to move in with him. The general consensus backstage was that the two of them were simply having fun with each other, a carefree arrangement. But this changed everything. This decision showed that maybe things between the two of them were more serious than people originally thought and Tyia honestly didn't know how she felt about that.

Tyia deeply exhaled as she tried to mentally prepare herself for the training session. If Joe wanted to move in with Eva, that was his decision to make and she shouldn't be concerned about it. That had nothing to do with her. If anything, this new development was a good thing for Tyia. Maybe now Joe would stop contacting her begging to talk to her. Now he could focus on his own relationship while she did the same.

But as Tyia left the bathroom, she couldn't ignore the tiny voice in her brain telling her that she wouldn't be happy if the two of them simply went their separate ways.

* * *

Her good mood was officially ruined.

Tyia pinched the bridge of her nose as she stood outside the ring, watching the sparring between the two divas. She winced slightly at the sloppy maneuvers, holding her breath as she silently prayed that neither one of them got hurt. She started to massage her temples with the pads of her thumbs to alleviate the oncoming migraine as she silently wished that she could be back in her bed with Colby, cuddling and sharing lazy kisses with one another. Instead she was here trying to stop herself from ripping apart the two women in the ring.

Tyia never thought she would enjoy being a trainer since she enjoyed the addictive rush she felt whenever she was inside the ring. But she loved her job. Training gave her the opportunity to groom future women wrestlers that salivated at the mere thought of becoming the next big star to carry the torch. Having that type of influence made Tyia beam with pride.

But then there were moments like this when she wanted to throw her hands in the air and say fuck it and walk out.

"Eva what the hell are you doing?" Tyia asked, breaking her silence as she jumped on top of the ring apron. She climbed into the ring and walked over to the unnatural red head, desperately attempting to stop her hazel eyes from rolling.

Eva stood up from the crouching position she was in a few seconds ago and placed her hands on her hips, smacking her lips. "I was doing the camel clutch."

"Are you serious? That wasn't a damn camel clutch. Have you even practiced before today?"

"I've been busy. I've done what I can."

Tyia chuckled wryly as she started to pace, silently counting to ten to prevent herself from snapping on Eva. The fact that she was so nonchalant when she said she was too busy to prepare for her job rubbed Tyia the wrong way. It was clear Eva wasn't concerned about being a wrestler and was just there for the fame. Tyia hated women like that and hated the fact that she had to deal with the task of training them when it was clear they weren't interested. If she had her way, she would remove the women from the division that weren't interested in being a wrestler and only focus on the ones that actually cared about the business. However, for some reason management was still stuck on the idea of the division only being known for fluff and sexiness, not pure talent. That was something Tyia was desperately trying to change.

"Trinity in, Eva out," Tyia ordered as she turned around to exit the ring.

"Are you serious? I've barely been in here for two minutes!" Eva exclaimed, folding her arms.

Tyia paused in her steps and turned her head to glare at Eva over her shoulder. "And if I have anything to say about it you won't even be in there for 30 seconds until you take your damn job seriously! Eva you can't even do a fuckin leg sweep let alone a camel clutch and that's simple shit! I could see if you were just slow and couldn't catch on as quickly as everybody else. But you don't even care and when you don't care you put everybody that you step in the ring with at risk!"

"You can't talk to me like that!"

"And why can't I Eva? You want me to coddle you and say,_ 'Aww it'll be okay. You're still learning so it's fine if you're still shit in the ring. You're cute so that's all that matters.'_ Guess what, that's not enough!" Tyia exclaimed as she turned around to face the other divas that surrounded the ring, irritation sprawled on her reddened face. "Aren't y'all tired of being looked at as a fuckin joke by wrestling fans? Tired of creative not giving y'all more time to work with or simply scratching y'all matches off the card? If y'all continue working like this, y'all will never get the respect that you deserve. Or do y'all not care about that? Do you only care about being able to get magazine covers, making music videos, or fucking the hottest wrestlers on the roster? If anybody only cares about that, then do me a favor and go ask for your release now and stop wasting my fuckin time."

Eva shook her head and scoffed. "You're so jealous it's pretty pathetic. You wish you were in our position. Everybody knows the story about how WWE didn't think you were good enough to be a diva but only good enough to be a trainer. Don't take it out on us because we're doing what you wish you could do."

Tyia abruptly turned around, tossing a deadly glare in Eva's direction once again. If she could strangle the woman without losing her job and getting arrested she would. Instead, Tyia simply grinned evilly and chuckled. "If that's all you gathered from my speech, then you Eva Marie are denser than I initially thought. I want the best for y'all. That's why I took this job to help improve the division so we could return it to the glory days of Trish and Lita main eventing Raw. I want you all to flourish in this business but y'all gotta want it too. How about instead of worrying about my past, you focus on your future and hope that you can keep your grip on Joe. Because if he ever finds somebody better than you, and trust me that won't be hard to do, he'll drop you so fast on your ass you won't know what hit you."

Tyia turned around to face the rest of the divas, noticing some of them trying to suppress their laughter as others fidgeted at the awkward exchange between the two women. "Now, back to what we were doing. Eva Marie out, Trinity in and let's start everything from the top again."

* * *

"I swear I hate that bitch!"

Colby watched with widened chocolate brown eyes as Tyia stormed past him into his locker room with a huff. He closed the door and placed his hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans. "Well hello to you too."

"I'm just trying to do my job and improve the diva's division. But then here comes this bitch acting as if I'm jealous of the divas, her included. Bitch don't flatter yourself. Only reason you got a fuckin job is so these men can have something to jack off to. Bitch you add nothing of value to the division and that's real! Think because she's sucking your friend's dick she runs shit. Bitch don't make me bring you back to reality."

Colby tried to stifle his laughter from the number of 'bitches' Tyia dropped in less than a minute. "Well, tell me how you really feel girl," he replied in his best feminine voice.

Tyia stopped pacing and stared at Colby, placing her hands on her hips. A few seconds later, she erupted into laughter shaking her head. Satisfied that he was able to make his girlfriend crack a smile, Colby approached her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, brushing his lips across hers. Tyia's content sigh filled the room as Colby pulled her body closer, his tongue trying to pry apart the seam of her lips. An electric jolt ran along the length of Tyia's spine the second their tongues touched, the sensation quickly traveling between her legs and making her whole body tremble.

A few minutes passed before the two pulled away, both needing to catch their breath. Tyia ran her fingers over Colby's swollen lips, blushing when he held her hand there and kissed each of her fingertips.

"You're a goofball Lopez," she said with a laugh.

"Well I was able to make you smile so that all that matters. I take it you had another interaction with Eva?" he asked. Tyia nodded her head in reply. "I don't even know why you let her get under your skin like that T. She's insignificant. Ignore her until she's released."

"That's definitely easier said than done," Tyia mumbled as she plopped down onto the bench that Colby was previously sitting on. "Every time I look at her she just reminds me of everything wrong with women's wrestling today. She's the reason why whenever somebody looks at me they can't take me seriously when I say I used to be a wrestler. I could see if she sucked and wanted to improve but she doesn't."

Colby exhaled as he took a seat next to Tyia, grabbing her by her hips and sitting her on his lap. "And in due time, management will see that. They'll see how she can be can be a danger to others in the ring and they'll release her. You just continue doing your job and working with the ones that want to improve. I already hear murmurs backstage at how impressed people are with the work you've been doing with the divas," Colby said causing a tiny smile to appear on Tyia's face. "Don't let her stress you out babe. You're a better wrestler than she could ever imagine being and you're hotter too. So in my eyes, you've already won."

Tyia's smile transformed into a wide, cheeky grin. Colby always had the ability of calming her down when she got upset. His calm demeanor perfectly balanced out her whirlwind of emotions and helped her see things from a different point of view. Colby did nothing but bring out the best in Tyia whether it was in the ring back in ROH or in their personal relationship. She simply couldn't ask for a better man in her life.

"You're right."

"As usual."

Tyia rolled her eyes. "I don't know about that but in this instance, you're right. I'm gonna try to not let Natalie or Eva Marie or whatever name she fuckin goes by get under my skin. It'll be hard but I'll try to remove the desire I have to rip her hair out her fuckin scalp and slap her silly with it."

Colby chuckled as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Tyia's again. The kiss quickly turned passionate and before either of them knew it, Tyia was straddling his lap and grinding onto his jean covered crotch. Colby's hands traveled underneath the tank top she was wearing, rubbing her soft skin with his calloused fingertips making her moan inside his mouth, her own hands running through his two toned hair.

"Hey Colby are you- oh shit!"

Tyia promptly pulled away from Colby, wiping her gloss smeared lips and hopped off his lap as Colby stood up trying to adjust his jeans to hide his erection. Tyia watched as Jon and Joe stood frozen in the doorway, Jon sheepishly staring at the ground as he felt guilty for barging in on the couple. Joe's intense grey orbs remained locked on Tyia, his gaze piercing through her. Tyia squirmed nervously before looking away from him, standing to her feet as well.

"I really should go," she told Colby, placing a quick kiss on his lips. "Thanks for the talk and I'll see you back at the room."

Tyia turned on her heel and made her way towards the door, shamefully holding her head down. She glanced up in time to stop herself from running into Joe who was still standing in the doorway while Jon walked up to Colby. The look in his eyes told her that he wanted say something to her. However, he couldn't since both Colby and Jon were in the same room. Tyia quickly brushed past him and left the locker room, her chest heaving with every breath she took.

* * *

_Joe slipped inside the door, wiping his sweaty palms on his slacks. His heart was beating fast as hell and he was the most nervous he had ever been in his life. This was it. The day had come for him to impress WWE officials so he could finally start his dream of becoming a professional wrestler. After years of convincing himself that football was the life for him and not reaching the level of success he hoped to, he knew that this was his last chance to make it. If wrestling didn't work out, Joe didn't know what else he could fall back on. Hell, there was nothing else._

_Once he let the receptionist know that he was there for a meeting, Joe sat down on one of the uncomfortable chairs waiting for his name to be called. He nervously peaked at his watch before exhaling deeply, trying to calm his nerves. One would think since Joe grew up around his wrestling for most of his life, he should've been more confident about his meeting with WWE officials that afternoon. However, Joe was the complete opposite. It was true that he was related to some big names in wrestling but he didn't want to rely on that in order to make it big. He hoped that after today's meeting, officials were interested in offering Joe Anoa'i a contract. Not the cousin of The Rock._

_Joe glanced over his shoulder and his stare landed on a petite woman that he didn't notice when he first sat down. Her head was lowered, her curly black hair hiding half of her face from his view. Her leg continuously bounced up and down, revealing how nervous she was._

_"Glad to see I'm not the only one nervous," Joe quipped._

_The woman lifted her head quickly, her hazel eyes locking onto Joe's grey orbs. Joe bit his bottom lip as his gaze traveled over the woman's appearance, lingering on her plump lips before eyeing the form fitting pencil skirt and ruffled blouse she wore, a tasteful peak of cleavage greeting him. The moment a smirk crept onto the corners of her lips, Joe came to the conclusion that this was one of the most beautiful women he had seen in his life._

_"Nervous is definitely an understatement. I'm about to jump out my body," she said softly, shaking her head with a chuckle. "I take it you have a meeting too?"_

_Joe nodded his head, extending his hand. "Joe."_

_He watched as she stared at his hand before looking back into his face. A few seconds passed before she offered hers. Joe held his breath as he felt a tingle shoot up his arm when their hands touched, her smaller one fitting neatly inside his palm._

_"Tyia."_

_"So what is your meeting about?"_

_"I had a tryout a few weeks ago and they called me back. Hopefully to tell me they want to offer me a deal."_

_"Wait, you're a wrestler?" Joe's brow raised curiously, amazed at how someone as small and beautiful as Tyia could be a professional wrestler._

_"I know, I look like I should be a valet instead right? But yeah, I'm a wrestler. Been wrestling for a few years as well in the indy circuit. Just kinda ready to take the next step in my career ya know? What about you?"_

_"Called back after a tryout too. But this is the first time I've ever wrestled. I'm completely new to this."_

_"Well you certainly look the part so I don't think you have anything to worry about." Tyia slapped her forehead and sighed making Joe chuckle. "Sorry I didn't mean for it to come off as if I was checking you out," she said with a nervous giggle._

_"Don't worry about it," Joe assured, patting Tyia's slightly exposed knee. Her eyes landed on his face as the smirk on her lips reappeared. Joe quickly removed his hand. "So why are you so nervous about your meeting?"_

_"I've always dreamed about working for this company since I was younger. Everything I did was to push me closer to accomplish my dream. Now that I'm here, it just seems surreal. What about you?"_

_Joe ran a hand over his slick ponytail. "If I don't get hired by WWE, it'll definitely be a failure. Although I've never wrestled before, it's in my blood. A lot of my relatives worked for this company so it's only fitting that I follow in their footsteps. I just want to make my family proud," Joe said as he stared at his intertwined hands and sighed._

_"I kinda understand where you're coming from. There's this guy that helped train me a few years ago. He saw something in me that told him I would make it big in this business and I just want to show him that his gut wasn't wrong about me."_

_Tyia stared off into the distance as a gleam sparkled in her eye at the mention of the man who trained her. It was clear there was more to the story than she was telling. But Joe remained respectful and didn't pry since he didn't know her well enough to be nosey. "I think you don't have anything to worry about. Clearly if they called you back, they saw something in you as well."_

_Tyia nodded her head as the receptionist appeared and called her name. Standing to her feet, she slightly turned to face Joe and flashed him a grateful smile. "Good luck on your interview Joe. I'm sure you won't need it though."_

_Tyia turned on her heel and walked towards the receptionist, her raspberry scented body lotion lingering in the air. Joe's eyes remained on her frame until she disappeared from his view, silently hoping that maybe both of them would happen to cross paths once again in the future._

Joe lowered the barbell onto the rack with a slam and sat up. His chest heaved up and down as he reached for his bottle of water, taking a long gulp from it while he wiped the beads of perspiration from his forehead. He deeply exhaled as his mind wandered to Tyia, something that seemed to happen a lot lately. It had been a couple of months since their tryst and she had done everything possible to avoid him. He called her and text her, both of which were ignored. Including today, he had only seen her a handful of times backstage and she did a very good job of making sure she was never alone around him again. Maybe it was for the best after all. It was guaranteed to be awkward whenever they would run into each other and Joe didn't want Colby or Eva to become suspicious of their behavior.

But he had to admit that he somewhat missed Tyia.

Although he appeared as if everything was okay, that was far from the truth. Eva was beginning to get the itch to want to take their arrangement to the next level. However, Joe was content in simply hooking up with the redhead once he realized that she was didn't possess the qualities of a woman that he could build something with.

But somehow Joe allowed himself to be talked into letting Eva move into his apartment in Tampa, something she had been badgering him about for the past few months.

Joe mentally slapped himself as he thought back on his decision, realizing that it had to be one of the dumbest choices of his life. Sure Eva was easy to be with. She didn't push his buttons for the hell of it, knew how to please him inside the bedroom, and very rarely added complications to Joe's already hectic life. But after a while simple became boring and Joe needed some excitement in his life.

Excitement that only Tyia could bring.

Joe didn't know what it was about the feisty trainer but she kept him on his toes. Ever since he met Tyia years ago before he signed his deal with WWE, he couldn't remove her hazel eyes from his memory. As soon as he started training, he kept his eye open, hoping to run into her so they could build on the rapport they created during their short talk. Unfortunately, he didn't see her and life continued on as he became resigned to the fact that he would never see her again.

Then one day that all changed.

Joe still remembered sneaking off with Jon and Colby to spy on the divas training session. None of the three men were interested in WWE's brand of women wrestling but they didn't mind staring at the women stretching before they began training, trading raunchy ideas back and forth about each diva they wouldn't mind sleeping with. As they chuckled amongst themselves, the door opened and they watched their bosses, Paul and Stephanie, walk in with Tyia. Joe watched with a bated breath as Stephanie informed the divas that Tyia would be their newest trainer, somebody that would be dedicated to improving the quality of the divas division. Joe studied Tyia as Stephanie continued to talk to the women, the nervous energy that emanated from her body the first time he met her no longer there. An air of confidence surrounded her which made her sexier in his eyes. The crop top and leggings she wore accentuated her slender body, exposing the colorful tattoo that sprawled across her waist making Joe subconsciously lick his lips at the thought of him getting the chance to run his tongue along the intricate design. He had another chance at sweeping Tyia off her feet and this time he was determined not to waste it.

But the moment he turned his head and saw Colby staring at Tyia with adoration twinkling in his eyes, Joe knew that he had competition.

Once the three men left, Joe asked Colby if he knew Tyia since he heard Paul mention the woman wrestled in ROH prior to joining WWE. Colby then went on to explain to his stablemates the story of him and Tyia: how he helped train her years ago before falling in love with her. The two of them hadn't seen each other in years but managed to keep in touch when they could, whether it was by text, email, or Skype. At that moment, Colby stopped walking and turned to face Joe and Jon, his gaze bold before telling them that there was no doubt in his mind Tyia was the woman that he was going to marry one day and that he would do everything he could to rekindle their relationship.

The moment the words left Colby's lips, Joe felt as if someone reached inside his chest and snatched his heart out before throwing it against the wall. The woman that he fantasized about for the past few years was the love of his best friend's life. What were the fuckin odds? At that point, Joe decided to drop the notion of being with Tyia and move onto a new unsuspecting woman to take his mind off of her. By the time Joe finally settled on Eva, the thoughts about Tyia were still there. Whenever he had sex with Eva, images of him plowing into Tyia would invade his mind making him have Earth shattering orgasms. He couldn't deny how much he wanted the woman. He used all the tricks he could to quell his desire for Tyia.

Yet nothing stood a chance the moment he went to her hotel room.

What was merely supposed to be him chastising her for berating Eva at the redhead's request, turned into a steamy sexual romp between him and his best friend's girl. Their tryst was the first time the Samoan man had felt alive in a long time and he couldn't push it out his mind. The way she screamed his name, the way she kissed him with every ounce of passion in her body, the way her slender and toned legs wrapped around his midsection made him crazy with lust. Whenever he thought about the possibility of ending up in bed with Tyia again, his dick would instantly harden at the images that traveled through his mind.

Yes Joe knew he was in the wrong but he couldn't help it. He still couldn't understand why he cared about Tyia avoiding him. Why did he continue to try to call or text Tyia instead of ceasing all communication with her? Why could he not stop dreaming about running his tongue over every inch of her curvaceous body? It was as if Tyia was a drug that Joe couldn't get out of his system. But she was right. What they did was wrong and irresponsible and it could never happen again.

As Joe walked towards the men's locker room, he tried his hardest to think of something else to remove the carnal thoughts of Tyia from his mind. As he rounded the corner, he stumbled backwards to avoid colliding into the smaller body that was coming out of the bathroom. Once he gathered his bearings, his eyes landed on the one person that invaded all of his thoughts since their first encounter.

"Tyia," Joe mumbled softly.

He watched as her eyes widened, surprised to see him before her plump lips formed into a tight, thin line. She stepped back, wrapping her arms around her body in a self conscious manner, her gaze avoiding his.

"Excuse me," Tyia said softly, turning to walk away.

Unwilling to let her run away like she did earlier at the arena, Joe quickly grabbed Tyia by the forearm and dragged her into the men's locker room, locking the door behind him. Since it was late at night, the gym was mostly empty and Joe knew nobody would disturb them. He turned around to face Tyia who was busy rolling her eyes.

"What?" she asked, her voice dripping with irritation.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Joe crossed his arms.

"Don't kid yourself Anoa'i. Nobody's been avoiding you."

"You haven't replied to any of my texts or calls. I barely see you around backstage and as soon as I came into the room today, you ran away. So yes I would say it's safe to assume that you are avoiding me."

"Why does it even matter? Why do you even care? Shouldn't you be concerned with your little girlfriend and forgetting about me?" Tyia huffed, running a hand through her unruly curls.

Tyia moved to walk around Joe who blocked her exit. Tyia released an agitated sigh and glanced away from the man before her, crossing her arms. Joe could sense that something was weighing heavily on Tyia's mind but she was being too stubborn to admit it to both herself and him. However, Joe was as stubborn as she was and wouldn't let her leave until he got to the bottom of things.

"Look at me," Joe ordered, his tone authoritative. When Tyia didn't oblige, he gently turned her head with his hand, grazing her cheek with his fingertips."Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what? Like we're both in a relationship with other people? Joe why are you texting and calling me? There's nothing we have to talk about."

Joe remained silent as Tyia's question swirled around in his mind. Why did he continue to contact her since that day in her hotel room? What exactly did he think that was going to accomplish and furthermore what did he want from her?

"Why do you have to bring up Eva? She has nothing to do with this."

"She has everything to do with this!" Tyia hissed. "She's your girlfriend and from what I hear things are becoming more serious between you two."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Heard she's moving in with you Anoa'i. I guess congratulations are in order."

Joe exhaled deeply and lowered his head. He should've known Eva couldn't keep her mouth shut about moving in with him and would go blabbing to any and everybody backstage. "Tyia I can explain."

Tyia held up her hand and shook her head. "No need to do that. You don't owe me an explanation. Just worry about Eva and stop worrying about whether I'm avoiding you. You're moving on so let me move on with Colby."

Tyia pulled Joe's hand away from her face and moved around his muscular frame, heading for the door.

"I fuckin miss you damn!" Joe exclaimed with a growl.

His words stopped Tyia in her tracks, her eyes widening in surprise. She shook her head, trying to convince herself that she didn't hear what she thought she did. "Joe, do not start this."

"Don't start what?"

"Don't start acting like what happened between us was something more than just a stupid fuckin mistake! It should've never happened and was one of the worst decisions I've made in my life. So don't sit up here and tell me that you miss me because you're not allowed to miss me!" Tyia said sternly, her back still facing Joe.

Joe bit his bottom lip, Tyia's words replaying in his mind. Yes, what happened between them was a mistake but he couldn't help how he felt. He wished he didn't have these type of feelings coursing through his body for his best friend's girl but yet they were there.

"So you're telling me that you regret what transpired between us Tyia?" Joe asked softly, walking towards the smaller woman. His arms wrapped around her narrow waist and pulled her body into his, making a groan escape his lips when he felt her shapely backside collide with his crotch. "Tell me that you don't think about me fucking you into oblivion whenever you're with him. Because baby girl all I can think about is how your pussy gripped my dick like a glove when I was buried inside of you."

"Joe…"

"I don't know if you know this but I've wanted you since that day I met you when I signed my deal. I couldn't shake you from my memory. You were constantly on my mind and the day you finally popped back up, I truly thought I would have a chance. When I learned about the history between you and Colby, I backed off because of respect for him. But sweetheart, I can't help but still want you."

Joe's lips brushed against the top of Tyia's ear lobe as he talked, his breath tickling her skin and making her body shiver. "I can't even enjoy sex with Eva because she's not you. Every time I wish she was you but it's just not the same. Yes, it's fucked up what happened Tyia but I don't regret the shit. Now tell me, do you regret it? Because if you do I'll leave you alone and let you have your happiness with him," Joe promised, refusing to call Colby by his name.

The two remained silent as one of Joe's hands traveled down towards Tyia's sweat pants, his other one moving towards her breast. Tyia moaned when she felt Joe squeeze her breast, his fingers plucking her nipple into a hardened nub. His other large hand cupped her throbbing mound, making her moans grow louder as her head lulled backwards and rested on Joe's chest. She poked her ass out further onto his crotch making him growl.

"You can't do it can you? Stop being fuckin stubborn and tell me that you miss me and you don't regret what happened between us. Tell me you want me like I want you Tyia."

Silence engulfed the room, choking Joe as he placed hot open mouth kisses on Tyia's neck, his beard softly scratching her. His hand slipped inside Tyia's sweat pants and his finger immediately sought out her clitoris. He started to trace it in circular motions, Tyia's breathing becoming labored. He needed her. He wanted her. And nobody could stop Joe Anoa'i from getting what he wanted.

His fingers started to push her sweats down her legs as he continued his attack on her neck. Once the pants reached her knees, Tyia's eyes snapped open and she roughly pushed Joe away. She stepped out of his reach and hastily pulled up her pants before opening the door. Tyia glanced over shoulder, gazing at him with tear filled eyes and shook her head. "I can't," she muttered softly before turning on her heel and running away from Joe for the second time that day.

* * *

_**A/N: Uh oh, Tyia is torn between the Samoan Adonis and the Sexy Ninja. Who should she choose? R&R :-)**_


	2. Announcement

Hi all,

Newest installment of the mini series, _Temptation_ has been uploaded. Read & Enjoy.

-Cara


End file.
